This invention relates to a fuel control system of an internal combustion engine capable of readily adjusting the period and time of fuel injection without interrupting the operation of the internal combustion engine.
In one type of fuel control system of an internal combustion engine which is well known and widely adopted, a fuel injection pump of a constant stroke type operative to compress a liquid fuel sealed between a plunger and a barrel and raise its pressure by lifting the plunger by means of a cam linked thereto and a fuel valve automatically effecting fuel injection as it is loaded with a liquid fuel under high pressure are connected together through a fuel injection pipe.
In this type of fuel injection system, the fuel injection time is exclusively decided by the profile of the driving cam. Thus, when it is desired to alter the fuel injection timing, it has hitherto been usual practice to attain the end by modifying the position in which the cam is mounted on a cam shaft. This practice has made it necessary to interrupt the normal operation of the internal combustion engine.